megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:XArmors
Original, Custom, Guardian and Upgraded Armors? Where the heck are those terms from? And why are they labelled like that? Should not it be changed to the previous version by game? -- 16:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) It should be noted that armors sorted by game is the oldest trick in existence. Sort by function and similar traits is a totally better idea. Anyone? Just rename it X1-X3 Armors, X4-X6 Armors, X4, X7 Armors and one for special armors like Ulimate Armor and Golden Armor. Or you people are just too stupid to do it, in that case my carecup is empty. Sincerely. --Acellutor 18:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hello? Hit-and-run really? I'm suprised --Acellutor 03:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Some of those names don't even make sense. Why the Glide Armor is Custom and the Falcon Armor Guardian? How about change the sections to MMX1-3 (& Xtremes), X4-X6, X7-X8 and XCM&MM? As Black Zero, White Axl and most Hyper Modes aren't technically equipped armors, the top of the template should be renamed something like "Mega Man X Series Armors and Power Ups". -- 10:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Based on traits, apparently. X1, X2, X3, Fourth and Glide Armors have parts which can be used seperately, Gaea, Falcon, Blade and Shadow are references to the four guardians (well, fanon, but the do have the same trait), and Ultimate Armor / Golden X3 are the upgraded versions. What doesn't make sense? Name whatever you want, but those are facts. I have no comments about other power ups. --Acellutor 11:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::If you are willing to use fanon names and call them facts, should the Second Armor be renamed Giga Armor? Seriously. Sorting by game may be old, but works for everything. By trying to make it look cool, you are willing to add fanon, which in this case is both wrong info and personal point of view? ::X1-X4 and X7 have separate parts, but once all parts are equipped, where goes their "Custom" trait? Custom isn't even an accurate term for them, I think "Collectable" suit them more. Only X8 is truly customizable, allowing to use parts from two different armors at the same time. ::The name "Guardian" gives the idea of an armor made specially for protection. Everything from X1-X8 is an armor anyway, and most reduce damage, so... all are Guardians? While Gaea IS made for defense, Falcon focuses on mobility. ::Ultimate Armor has 4 (1 being a recolor) versions. The one from Command Mission is an "Upgrade" of what? Galaxy Man? And many armors share common traits such as reduced damaged, charge weapons, Giga Attack and extra mobility. -- 12:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I didn't say come up with fanon names is a must. Name it what the mthrfckng ever you want, but I said, their similar traits is a must. Get your point of view correct before you speak. Sort by games work for everything? Then look. What is the point of recall Fourth Armor in both X4, X5, X6? It's not personal. It's fact. It's the basis. I repeat, names maybe fandom, but their similar traits is a fact. Get it? How many time must I repeat that? --Acellutor 14:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::It isn't a must, much like creating a template for blue characters and red characters. If it was, Capcom would sort them just like Pokemon types. :P What do you think about what I said from your trait names? Suggestion? And didn't you read my suggestion above for X1-X3, X4-X6, X7-X8 and CM/MM? What you think about it? -- 14:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Colors are appearances, what I'm talking about are functions, damn functions. Like creating templates for Fire, Elec, Aqua, Wood navis. Capcom never sort, the same with Nintendo. But Nintendo sort with dex order instead, which Capcom absolutely doesn't mention such thing. I did read your "suggestions", but it's more negative to me. Beat me. X1 - X4 and X7 sounds acceptable, but since those armors enhance X's original ability without special functions, I'll just go with "Enhanced Armors". X5-X6 armors are specialized, and with power enhanced even more at some points, apparently with drawbacks, I'll go with "Special Armors". And well, Ultimate (and some other upgrades) are secret for sure. I still go with the idea that we should call them by traits, not sort by game which recalls several ones too much. Anyone admin still here? Are you left me with this point(end)less conversation? --Acellutor 15:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Damn persistent losers, look at what I contributed all the time and you believe in a guest IP instead of logic. I'm out of this MM wikia mess for ever, thanks for all the stupid work you've been done here, keep it up. --Acellutor 16:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) If you don't want to sort them by game, fine, then leave the template without "tags" as Template:Devil instead of making up stuff. Why no admin reverted it yet? -- 21:48, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Then what about this page, the armors have been arranged by similar "traits". Its been that way for a month and no one's brought up issues with it (I've been absent longer than that) . That's why I'' redid this template to match it. It can all be in alphabetical order (the page too) and I would be fine with it. --Udana 02:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Alphabetically order for both. Anything is better than the current version. -- 22:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, as one can see in Acellutor's talk page, I have some doubt about his edits. Last time I checked, he added "accelerator modules" to Ragnarok's "armament" (?). I made a change to the template based on the comments and added a cleanup tag in X's armors, and wants to know the opinion of everyone about it. By the way, as it includes "power-ups", should Parts be added in this template? --''Quick (u•t) 05:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC)